One Fans Blog: Agumon meets Thumbelina
Thumbelina (also known as Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina) is a 1994 American animated film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman from a screenplay by Bluth based on the book of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. The film was produced by Don Bluth Entertainment in Ireland, and was released to movie theaters in the the United States and Canada by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment on March 30, 1994. The film's distribution rights are now owned by 20th Century Fox. The film is the eleventh episode of a fictional crossover series created by Garfiled1990, Agumon's Adventures, featuring the Digi-Squad (consisting of the characters from Digimon Adventure, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Viva Piñata, Pandalian, and Gremlins). The video will began production for launch on YouTube and Dailymotion in August and September 2016, while the transcript will be on One Fans Blog. Summary Still on duty to protect their home worlds and time periods along with the rest of the universe from the Saurians, the Raptors, the Foot Clan and other villains, and with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles now joining them, the Digi-Squad and their other associating allies time-travels to France in the middle ages where they meet Thumbelina, a young woman who is no bigger than her adoptive old mother's thumb. It was then, her impossible dream became as big as she'd ever thought when she and a handsome fairy prince name Cornelius met and fall in love with each other. But before Cornelius could claim her heart, Thumbelina was captured a family of toads who will do whatever they please to encourage her to marry an ugly toad named Grundel. To make matters worse, the most villainous animals from Duckberg, the sorceress Magica De Spell and the gang of Beagle Boys will help the other devious animals plan to get their hands on poor Thumbelina, while intending to terminate the Digimon, the duelists, the Turtles, the piñatas, the pandas from Planet Pandasia and Gizmo for foiling the conquest plans of Lord Dragaunus and Bad Rap. Now, the race against time began as Cornelius and our heroes will risk everything to defeat Magica and her henchmen and save Thumbelina. Can they do it? Because if they're unable to finish their mission, then who will? That's right, supporting the Digi-Squad and friends and outsmarting their own enemies are Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, Huey, Duey and Louie Duck. Plot One morning in France, a friendly swallow named Jacquimo fly through Paris and greets the viewers. Entering the Notre Dame cathedral, he explains that he loves great romance, and after introducing most storybooks about people with impossibilities such as Samson and Delilah and Romeo and Juliet, he proceeds to tell the story of a very small friend known as Thumbelina as the book opens itself to reveal illustrations. In the story, a lonely old woman who longs for a child is given a seed by a good witch. When planted, the seed grows into a flower, and inside the blossom is a tiny girl the size of the old woman's thumb. The old woman names the girl Thumbelina and raises her as her own. Although Thumbelina loves her mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. That autumn night, Cornelius, the fairy prince, stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her singing beautifully. After introducing themselves, the two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee called Buzzbee, and fall in love. During that time, Mrs. Toad and her son Grundel are also enchanted by Thumbelina's singing voice. After returning Thumbelina back to her home and hearing his parents, Queen Tabitha and King Colbert, searching for him, Prince Cornelius promises to return next day before leaving for his home world, the Vale of the Fairies. But by dawn, Mrs. Toad kidnaps Thumbelina from her bed and takes her away, despite her dog Hero's best efforts to rescue her. In the morning, Cornelius return to find the mess caused by Hero and Mrs. Toad. Upon learning of Thumbelina's kidnapping from Hero, he ventures out to find her. Meanwhile, at the pond, Thumbelina awakens on Mrs. Toad's show boat. Mrs. Toad wants Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry Grundel, who is in love with her. They leave Thumbelina alone on a lily pad in order to fetch a priest despite the girl's protests, but Jacquimo, who is flying in the air, overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. At the Vale of the Fairies, Tabitha and Colbert were horrified when Cornelius informs them about the capture of Thumbelina. Cornelius asked his father to deny the winter frost for just a little longer and resumes his journey to find his missing true love. Back at the pond, Grundel learns from his brothers Mozo and Gringo that Thumbelina has run away to get away from him. Not caring about his ugliness, he goes away to look for Thumbelina, still vowing to marry her. While trying to get home, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scares the jitterbugs away by landing in front of her. He is also enamored with her singing voice, and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball nightclub first. Thumbelina agrees, but when she's received poorly at the Beetle Ball, Beetle kicks her out without helping her, believing her to be ugly. Meanwhile, Grundel finds the jitterbugs and asks them if Thumbelina needs help. After the jitterbugs tells Grundel about what has happened to Thumbelina, he decides to find Beetle in an effort to bring the girl back. Elsewhere, Jacquimo returned to see Thumbelina feeling lost, cold and sad. Thumbelina explained to Jacquimo that Beetle thinks she's ugly, but he ensures her that she is still beautiful. Jacquimo promised her that will continue his search for Cornelius, and they both went to sleep. The next day, Jacquimo finds Mrs. Rabbit who is being chased by Mr. Fox. He ask her if she knows where the Vale of the Faires is, but Mrs. Rabbit said she doesn't know about it and instructs Jacquimo to ask Mr. Fox the same question. But in the middle of the process, Jacquimo is pushed away by Mr. Fox, and have his wing impaled on a thorn. With the rest of the autumn ending soon, and that winter is coming near, Jacquimo continue to look for the Vale of the Faires and Cornelius, despite his wing's injury. Still searching for Thumbelina, Cornelius met up with the jitterbugs who tells him that Thumbelina is pursuited by Beetle and Grundel. Knowing that his father can't hold back the winter much longer, Cornelius continues his search for Thumbelina. Meanwhile, Grundel confronts Beetle who explained that he let Thumbelina go because she wasn't his type. He becomes outraged when Beetle even tells him that Thumbelina still loves Cornelius and demands to crush the fairy prince. Beetle suggests to Grundel that he should set up a trap for Thumbelina by kidnapping Cornelius and using him as a bait to lure her to him. Interested with that dastardly idea, Grundel takes Beetle's wings and forces him to do the job for him. Refusing to take any further insults, Beetle angrily threatens Grundel to be reported to the pond patrol, but finally cooperates when Grundel strangles him. With his henchmen who are the other dancers of his nightclub resembling him except being in white, the wingless Beetle went off to find Cornelius. Jacquimo goes to Mr. Bear's cave to find him hibernating for the winter, holding his empty honey pot. He ask where is the Vale of the Faires is located which the bear thought that fairies were "berries". When Jacquimo tries to wake up him forcibly, Mr. Bear throws him and his honey pot out of his cave, slamming them into a tree and shattering the pot. Just as Jacquimo got out, winter have already settled in and the swallow is blown away by strong snowy winds. Elsewhere, Cornelius and Buzzbee kept looking for Thumbelina, but despite their rights to resist the winter solstice, the force of the wind caused them to fly down to the ground. And by then, Cornelius is knocked off Buzzbee and falls into the icy pond which freezes again within seconds before the fairy prince could reach the surface, trapping him (with only his finger stinking out). Beetle and his men finds Cornelius, and after carving an ice cube where the fairy prince is still trapped in, they bring him with them to meet up with Grundel again. Meanwhile, Thumbelina becomes lost again, freezing in the bitter cold. She finds an old sock and slept in there for the night, assuming that Jacquimo is wrong. The next morning, Thumbelina is taken in to a safe and warm underground place by Miss Fieldmouse, who tells her that Cornelius has died (not knowing that the fairy prince is still alive by being frozen in solid ice and set up by Beetle apparently). Shocked by this, Thumbelina has broken down in grief as Beetle was seen listening from the chimney on top of Miss. Fieldmouse's house. The two visit Miss Fieldmouse's neighbor, Mr. Mole, who tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole wishes to marry Thumbelina, and still heartbroken over Cornelius's assumed death, she have no choice but to accept his desire. Later, Jacquimo awakens under Thumbelina's care, and after she removes the thorn out of his wing to nurse him back to full health, he leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry Mr. Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the young jitterbugs thaw Cornelius's body out. At the wedding, Thumbelina realizes at the last moment that she can't marry someone she does not love and refuses to take the vows. Suddenly, Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding, but Thumbelina flees from them and Mr. Mole, resulting them along with Miss Fieldmouse and the group of animals and insects to chase her. Cornelius intercepts the crowd and confronts Grundel, but their power-struggle cause them both to fall into an abyss. Thumbelina finds the hole as the only exit to the outside world where the light of the sun is shining through, and in an effort to escape, she uses the key to cause a landslide of treasure to scare away her pursuers. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who takes her to the Vale of the Fairies. Cornelius appears with the jitterbugs, having survived the fall from his fight with Grundel. The pair are reunited, and Thumbelina accepts his proposal of marriage. The two kiss, and Thumbelina is granted her own wings. On the first day of spring, with her mother, Hero, the farm animals, Jacquimo, the jitterbugs and the fairy court in attendance, Thumbelina and Cornelius are married (as future king and queen of fairies) and depart on their honeymoon on Buzzbee, saying goodbye to their friends. The last scene shows Princess Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius kissing underneath the moonlight, and the story went back to the present where Jacquimo is heard telling the viewers that they lived happily ever after as the book closed itself. Images, shown during the credits, reveal that Beetle had gotten his wings back and resumed his singing career, Grundel also survived the fall with minor injuries and married a female toad (implying that he lost interest in Thumbelina), Miss Fieldmouse married Mr. Mole, and even Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Fox became friends. Hero Teams Villain Teams Main Characters Cast * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon/MetalGreymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagmaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Cam Clarke as Leonardo * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie * Hal Smith as Flintheart Glomgold * Jodi Benson as Thumbelina * Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius * Joe Lynch as Grundel * Gino Conforti as Jacquimo * Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle * John Hurt as Mr. Mole * Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse * Kenneth Mars as King Colbert * June Foray as Queen Tabitha and Magica De Spell * Charo as Mrs. Toad * Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother * Will Ryan as Hero, The Reverend Rat and The Goat * Danny Mann as Mozo * Loren Lester as Gringo * Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit * Neil Ross as Mr. Bear/Mr. Fox * Tony Jay as the Bull * Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty * Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee * Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug * Stevie Vallance as Chorus Singer Credits Thumbelina * Produced by Don Bluth Entertainment, Ltd. (Ireland) * Distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1994 - 2001) and 20th Century Fox (2001 - present) Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment * Created by Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Produced by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment * Animation Production by TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Based on the Video Game Series Developed by Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Created by Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Pandalian * Created by TVbean (Taiwan) * Produced by Fuji Creative Corporation (Japan) and Planet Inc. (Japan) * Distributed by Nelvana, Ltd. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Gremlins * Produced by Amblin Entertainment for Warner Bros. Pictures * Animation of Gizmo Produced by Warner Bros. Animation * Directed by Joe Dante * Produced by Michael Finnell * Written by Chris Columbus * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman DuckTales * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Based on the Comics Written by Carl Barks * Distributed by Buena Vista Television Music and Songs # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme song) - Paul Gordon # Follow Your Heart (Introduction) - Jacquimo # Thumbelina - Farm Animals, Thumbelina and Thumbelina's Mother # Soon - Thumbelina # Let Me Be Your Wings - Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina # Hey, Digimon - Paul Gordon # On the Road - Mrs. Toad, Grundel, Mozo, Gringo and Thumbelina # Follow Your Heart - Jacquimo, Animals and Jitterbugs # Ya Beautiful, Baby! - Berkeley Beetle and the Beetle Chorus # Soon (reprise) - Thumbelina's Mother # Let Me Be Your Wings (first reprise as Once There Was The Sun) - Thumbelina # Marry the Mole - Ms. Fieldmouse # Let Me Be Your Wings (second reprise) - Thumbelina, Jacquimo and Cornelius # Let Me Be Your Wings/''Follow Your Heart'' (finale reprise) - Chorus # Let Me Be Your Wings (closing credits) - Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd # Digimon: Digital Monsters (theme song) (instrumental) # Yu-Gi-Oh Theme (instrumental) # DuckTales (theme song) - Jeff Pescetto Production notes Like almost other Don Bluth classic films, Thumbelina is produced by Don Bluth Entertainment (formerly known as Sullivan Bluth Studios at that time) in Dublin, Ireland, while additional animation is done by Don Bluth Animation Studios in Burbank, California. Production took place from February 1991 to May 1993. The film was completed with funds from filmmaker John Boorman and Hong Kong-based Media Assets after Don Bluth Entertainment filed for bankruptcy. It was originally scheduled to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in North America (discovered as evidence from the trailer for the film on the original HBO Home Video release of Rock-A-Doodle) and J&M Entertainment overseas, and was also originally slated for a Thanksgiving 1993 release in the United States. However, by the time it was completed, both companies dropped the arrangement due to concerns about the bankruptcy of Bluth's studio. Warner Bros. subsequently bought the distribution rights in March 1993, and Thumbelina was released the following year. When released, it was preceded by the Animaniacs short, I'm Mad. Since December 2001, the film's rights ownership, along with A Troll in Central Park and the non-US rights to The Pebble and the Penguin are currently held by 20th Century Fox. Trivia * This is the the fourth Agumon's Adventures episode to feature the traditional animated sequences of the Viva Piñatas characters done by TMS Entertainment in Japan, along with the animation of Gizmo by Warner Bros. Animation * The characters from DuckTales made their guest appearance in this episode. As suggested by Garfiled1990, they will also appear on select episodes of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures and Guilmon's Adventures. * Hans Christian Andersen is known for writing his other fairy tales besides Thumbelina, including The Little Mermaid, The Tin Soilder and The Emperor's New Clothes. * In addition, Jodi Benson and Gilbert Gottfried, the voices of Thumbelina and Berkeley Beetle, are both known from their time at Disney with Benson as Ariel in The Little Mermaid and Gottfried as Iago the Parrot in Aladdin. Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) belongs to Saban Entertainment, Toei Animation and Bandai * Thumbelina belongs to Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to 4Kids Entertainment and Studio Gallop Transcripts Agumon meets Thumbelina Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures